Shasuryu Shasha
Shasuryu Shasha (シャースーリュー・シャシャ) is the leader of the Lizardman Tribes and chieftain of the Green Claw Tribe. He is the older brother of Zaryusu Shasha. He was also amongst the few surviving lizardmen who fought against Cocytus himself. Appearance Shasuryu Shasha has dark green and charcoal black scales, a trait that he shares with his younger brother, Zaryusu Shasha. His is quite striking as he is incredibly huge, making average lizardmen look small in comparison. A single long, white and old scar stands out on his black scales like lightning. He also has numerous smaller scars all over his body. Personality Shasuryu Shasha has a playful personality and one of the more practical minded lizardmen in the Wetlands. Though he follows his ancestors' traditions, he is not blinded by them and is willing to take a new path to forge a new future for his people. Background Shasuryu Shasha is the current Green Claw chieftain. He has won the competition to be a chief twice in a row, and due to this success, managed to retain his position without needing to fight any challengers to his authority. Chronology The Lizard Man Heroes Arc Shasuryu Shasha greets his younger brother Zaryusu at the village fishery. He praises his brother's ingenuity in introducing the fish farm to the tribe, making harvesting fish from the lake more stable and productive. His brother brushes aside the praises, insisting that the farms wouldn't have existed without his continuous support. Shasuryu along with his tribe witness the arrival of Ainz's undead messenger who declares the impending doom of the lizardmen. At the tribal council, Shasuryu supports his brother's idea for a tribal alliance with all lizardmen in the Wetlands. While his brother departs to gather representatives from both Red Eye and Dragon Tusk, he gathered the representatives from Razor Tail and Small Fang. At the gathering of the chieftains, all members agree to unite and placed Shasryu as the head of the Lizardmen Alliance. The Two Leaders Arc When Mare Bello Fiore visits the Lizardmen's village, Shasuryu rushes to greet the Floor Guardian. After informing him of the whereabouts of Cocytus, they shared a conversation of the operations of the new fish farms. Abilities and Powers Shasuryu Shasha is not only a skilled warrior, but also a proficient druid who combines his magic with his weapon. He is capable of using "Over Magic" to utilize higher tier magic that is usually inaccessible. Active * Earth Bind * Mass Cure Light Wounds * Protection Energy - Ice Main Equipment * Steel Sword: Unlike the bone and claw weapons made for use by regular lizardmen, Shasuryu has a weapon forged from pure steel. It is about 2m in height and it signifies his status as chief of the tribe. It is also enchanted with magic, which further increases its sharpness and prevents from rusting. Relationships Zaryusu Shasha As eldest of the family,Shasuryu is quite supportive of his younger brother and tries to help him reintegrate into the tribe even though travelers are forever marked as outsiders. Wishing for his brother to settle down and have family, he encourages him to seek a mate despite his stigma. Zenberu Gugu Zenberu, after meeting the Green Claw chieftain, challenged Shasuryu Shasha to a duel during the initial chieftain introductions in order to see who was stronger. Much to his delight Shasuryu agreed, but asked to postpone their duel, when the scouts returned and gave their report of the enemy's movements. Trivia * Shasuryu was later revived by Ainz after he was killed by Cocytus in a battle by the request of Zaryusu. * Shasuryu is currently the chief of all the lizardman tribes and is assisting in the construction of the fourth modified fish farm. Quotes * (To Mare): "Yes. Our - no - my younger brother's knowledge only relates to raising the fish that were somewhat grown already. But Demiurge-sama taught us the basics, so we're also preparing the fish farm for the hatchlings as well. I predict that within few years, we'll have doubled the food supply just from the fish farm." * (To Mare): "When Zaryusu and others staying over at the great castle came back for a bit, they told stories of a dream-like world. They told of the various worlds in the Great Tomb of Nazarick, like a true realm of a god. Does Ainz-sama possess the power of a god?" Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demi-Humans Category:Lizardmen Category:Warriors Category:Druids Category:Magic Casters Category:Chieftains Category:Green Claw Category:Lizardmen Alliance Category:Nazarick